1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agricultural wagon covers and more particularly to new and improved agricultural wagon cover including a single or plurality of covers that may be used selectively or collectively for deposit of agricultural product within said wagon. The invention further includes a catwalk formed along a perimeter of my cover including a safety guard rail. Optional limit switches are available for indication of complete closure of the cover to insure protection of an agricultural wagon's contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of agricultural wagon protective covers has been well known in the art. As may be appreciated, these devices have typically been formed of a flexible fabric-like material requiring various complex skeleton-like framework to support such material wherein the opening and closing of the cover for exposure of the wagon interior has been a relatively tedious and time consuming expenditure of valuable man hours. Furthermore, complex and awkward hold-down straps and latches have required further expenditure of time to manipulate these various securement devices. Accordingly due to ill fitting and weathering of such material and unnecessary complexity associated therewith, agricultural spoilage and loss of product has plagued the agricultural industry.
Examples of prior devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,969 to Hoch setting forth the use of a rigid truck body cover requiring the use of hydraulic lifting means secured to the truck body cover to pivotally open said cover and expose the contents of the wagon. Limited opening of said cover prevents use of such a device in field application when utilized in conjunction with such filling apparatus as combined.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,447 to Sharp sets forth a further rigid cover securable to a trailer with a plurality of flexible rope-like members to secure the cover in place.
U.S Pat. No. 4,124,247 to Penner sets forth a pivoting truck bed cover normally held open by wound spring members to position a cover in an open position while loading the truck body. Application of this particular apparatus to agricultural endeavor is limited due to the relatively awkward opening relationship of said cover means to the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,760 to Dockery, et al., sets forth another example of a truck bed cover of relatively similar relationship to that of Penner, however the pivoting means is positioned and secured to a longitudinal side of the truck bed rather than to an end portion thereof.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,324,429 to Wilson and 4,420,181 to Hallburg are further refinements of the Penner style pick up bed pivoting cover arrangement with the attendant limitations when application to agricultural vehicles is attempted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,601 to Hill sets forth a receiving container utilized with a crop transport vehicle including a shiftable top that may be repositioned for over-the-road travel. This particular arrangement is again limiting for use in agricultural work environments where trailers are conventionally filled from the top.